A night out
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: Oneshot. Beastboy,Raven, and Starfire go out clubbing. just a little fluffy peice. It's BBRea. T for Language


Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. DC Comics/Warner brothers do. I however am using them for this story. So please don't sue. All you're gonna get is a pile of debt and some old Marvel comics trading cards. So on with the show.

A night out.

Raven Roth was just your average twenty one year old girl. Well if you count average as being half demon. Upon the defeat of her father Trigon, came the ability to finally control her emotions. She was able to do something that she never thought possible, have fun. Every Friday for about three months has been what she refers to as 'club night'. After spending a good hour getting ready, she felt prepared for the night that was ahead of her. She had her hair in a single braid that reached the small of her back. She had been letting her hair grow out for a while now. Her makeup was perfect, just a small amount of eye shadow and a small spiral from the end of her tear ducts. The only jewelery that she wore was a necklace that Garfield gave her three years ago. It was a silver chain with a black raven done in onyx hanging from it. She wore a black skirt that reached her knees and a deep crimson corset. "I'm ready to knock em dead." She said to her mirror as she left her room.

Garfield Mark Logan was busy getting ready as well. **Tonight is going to be the night. I'm finally going to ask if I can come to. Besides she looks so good when she's going out. **He had put on a deep black silk club shirt with a pair of black jeans. He decided to wear a new pair of Doc Martins to complete the looks. Sure the color was going to bring out his green skin, but he didn't care. He finished applying a small amount of Axe Lab to his neck and headed out his room.

Koriand'r AKA Kory Anders, was also busy getting ready. She loved the fact that Raven let her come with her to the club. It was so much fun dancing and listening to the fast paced albeit dark music played there. Also knowing what she wore to the club brought a small smirk to her face. For such a bubbly upbeat person, she had a naughty streak a mile wide. Friday was her 'bad night'. On this night she wore a purple vinyl dress. It clung to her like a second skin. She wore deep black boots that laced to her knees. Her makeup was so lightly applied that you could hardly tell it was there. "Yay! It's my night of being naughty. Friend Raven is going to do the freaking when she sees this." Said Starfire as she left her room.

Dick Grayson and Victor Stone left the tower to head off to their car club.

-0-

Raven left her room and headed to the living room to wait on Kory. Raven was in for a shock when she spotted Garfield sitting on the couch. He started to fill out at 17. His body remained lithe but he started to grow into his body. He shot up to about 6'2 by age twenty one. **I wonder if he has a date with the way he's dressed. Oh goddess she must be beautiful to get him. **Thought Raven as she walked towards him. "Hot date tonight?" She asked hopeing for a negative answer.

"Maybe, If she'll agree." Said Garfield.

"Huh?" Said Raven

"Umm Rae, can I come with you and Kory tonight?" He asked using his best puppy dog eyes, witch looked quite comical given his dark demeanor.

"Sure. Wait a minute are you asking me out?" Said Raven in a shocked tone.

Garfield took this as a negative reaction. "I mean if you don't want to, I'll stay home." He said with a down trodden expression.

"Yes, I want you to come. I'll be your date. I was just surprised that you asked me is all." Said Raven as she tried to cheer him up.

"Why wouldn't I ask you? You're the most beautiful woman that I know." Said Garfield realizing that he over stepped his boundaries, closed his mouth rather rapidly.

**Did he just say what I think he said? Ok Ok, Rewind. He likes me. That's good enough for me. **Raven had been harboring a crush for her fellow team mate for several years. She just never went through with her feelings because of fear.

"I am? You really know how to charm a girl." Said Raven as she gave him a hug. "You smell good. Wait is that the stuff I bought you for your birthday last week?" She asked giving him another smell.

"Yes. What you didn't know what it smelled like?" Said Garfield.

"I bought it because the bottle looked neat." Raven said in a small meek voice. They both laughed at that.

Kory came into the living room and saw her two friends hugging. "Is this to mean that friend Garfield is coming as well?" She asked.

"Yes Kory... Wow what are you wearing?" Said Raven as she stared in shock at what her friend was wearing.

"It's something that will go well with 'Bad Night'." Said Kory.

"Umm Kor? Remind me to look at your eyes during the course of the night when we talk." Said Garfield after he regained the ability to speak.

"Why friend Gar?" Asked the confused alien girl.

"So that I can hold a conversation, I'm a bit distracted by your umm" Said Garfield as he pointed to her cleavage.

"Ok Friend Garfield. I'll make sure you look into my eyes." Said Kory.

"Are we ready?" Said Raven in a bit too sharp tone.

"Raven, I want you to know that I'm with you, but look at her." Said Garfield. He proved that statement by giving her a kiss. It only lasted a moment but Raven knew that he was sincere.

"So who's car are we going to take?" Asked Raven as they headed to the garage.

"How about mine?" Asked Kory.

"I am not going to a goth club in a VW bug painted pink." Said Raven.

"How about mine?" Asked Garfield.

"Which one?" Asked Raven.

During the years Garfield developed a knack for getting money. He had several stock portfolios that rivaled many big businesses. He also had developed a hobby for collecting cars. Dick and Vic drooled over most of the cars in his collection.

"Wait I know. How about the Vet." Said Garfield as he grabbed the keys to his 1969 Corvette convertible. The car is black with a deep red inside

"With the top up please? This braid will beat me senseless before we get there." Said Raven.

"Any thing for you my lady." Said Garfield with a mock bow. Raven watched as Kory climbed into the back seat. Garfield held the door open for both of them, well Kory had to push the seat down to get into the back. Raven felt flattered that he went to such lengths to be a gentleman to them both. He then got in and started the car. Raven had never been in this car. She was amazed at what she saw. The most interesting part of the car was the fact that it had a skull stick shift and a spider web like design on the steering wheel. "Where did you get this one from again?"

"I bought it from a guy in a band. Peter Steel I believe." Said Garfield knowing the reaction from the goth girl.

"I'm riding in a car that was driven by the lead singer of Type O Negative. OH MY GOD!" Raven nearly screamed as she got a bit louder than normal.

"When is your birthday again?" Asked Garfield as he patted the glove box.

"In two months." Said Raven not getting the hint until Garfield nearly beat the glove box open.

She opened it and out came two tickets. She looked at them and started to read.

"Oh My! Tickets to Ozzfest. Type O is going to be there as well as Tool. How did you get these?" She asked.

"I set up Peter with some investments that tripled his IRA and Blue Chips. So he gave me the tickets in return." Said Garfield.

"How did you get so good with money?" She asked as the car rolled out of the garage.

"I started after Nicholas Galtry tried to screw me out of my parents money. After a while I got a knack for it. After I turned eighteen I started to invest under my own name. It's like a big video game. You have to set your inventory up well and come up with a good strategy. I've got four businesses in town. But I'm staying silent partner on most of them." Said Garfield as they pulled into a parking spot at _Club Moonspire_. "Looks like we're here." Said Garfield as he got out and opened the door for the ladies.

-0-

The club was once a rather large church, but in the nineties it was sold to a small firm. It stayed abandoned for several years until it was bought by two mysterious people. One man was called Xyrasqa, and his business partner, a man that went by Poe. The church was three stories tall with a massive basement. The basement was now a dance club for gravers. They could feel the thump of the beat through the ground as they got closer to the building. The bouncer let them in the second he spotted Raven. "Hey Rae! I see you finally got BB to come." Said the rather tall thin man seemed at ease with them. Another set of people tried to sneak in and he grabbed them and tossed them out. "You get through my rope if I let you go! You've got a month ban. If I catch you sneaky ass fucks within five feet of this place I'll tear you a new throat hole." Said the man, he turned to Raven and said. "You all have fun tonight." He then unhooked the rope and let them in.

-0-

The lobby was a circler room with six doors. Each door had a symbol on it. Garfield was staring at them and asked. "What are these?"

"Each door leads to a different part of the club. Kory is going to enter the one with the glow stick on it. That's the graver club. The one with the musical note is the club we're going to." Said Raven as they watched Kory go into the other club as they entered the other one. The room looked like a average rock bar. Save for the spider webbing every where and the gothic decor. Garfield was fascinated by the sheer amount of people dancing. He noticed a band on the stage. The lead was belting out a song that sounded like a Cure cover. They made their way to the bar and ordered a drink. "I'll have a Red Bull." Said Raven. Garfield just ordered a V8 juice. The song was ending and the lead singer spoke into the mic. "Raven! Get your town saving ass up here." Yelled the lead singer. Raven blushed and looked at Garfield. "I sing a song every week."

"I didn't know that you could sing? Wow this is new aspect of you. I can't wait to hear you." Said Garfield.

"There are parts of me that no one knows." Said Raven with a air of mystery. She made her way up to the stage. The lead gave the mic to her and she spoke. "Tonight is going to be a good one. Are you ready!" She screamed into the mic as the crowd raised their fists. A slow beat came from the band as she started to dance. She looked up and started to sing.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

Then the guy from the band kicked in.

Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
_Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become_

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

_Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love - darling - only you  
Are the life among the dead_

All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything_  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
_There must be something more  
_Bring me to life

-0-

Garfield watched in sheer awe. She was beautiful on that stage. Her voice was sultry and engrossing. The crowd was electric. Garfield's drink just sat there on the bar as he watched her.

During the whole song, Raven didn't see the crowd or the band for that matter. She only saw Garfield. His eyes were locked on her. Deep down inside, she loved it. It was like the most pure feeling of euphoria. She bowed to the crowd and flew back to Garfield. He said. "That was amazing. I can't hear that song now without thinking about that. You do this weekly. Wow!"

She looked at him and blushed. "Thank you."

They headed to the dance floor and started dancing.

-0-

Kory was having the time of her life. Every week, Friday was her favorite. She stood amongst a crowd of men and danced to the driving beat of Razed in Black. Her hair glowed under the black light. She was on her third Pepsi. "The lights are shiny!"

"Dude is she on X?" Asked a guy next to her.

"No man. She's just like that. She is like the second best Titan." Said another guy dancing next to her.

"Who is first then?" Asked Kory.

"Raven. She's a ton of fun since she mellowed out." Said the guy.

"You are right on that one." Said Kory.

-0-

Victor and Dick worked on their cars.

-0-

Garfield and Raven spent an hour dancing. "Hey Gar, lets go to another part of the club." Said Raven as she took his hand and headed out the door.

"Which one?" Asked Garfield.

"I'll give you a choice. You have either the Coffee room, or the fetish room." Said Raven as they got into the central lobby of the club.

"The coffee room. Right now I don't want to see you with a whip." Said Garfield as the thought entered his mind anyway.

"Their is more to fetishes than just S&M you know. Mainly here it's vinyl and blood letting." Said Raven in a non nonchalant tone.

"Blood letting? Like drinking blood. EWWWWW." Said Garfield.

"It lets you get closer to your lover than anything else." Said Raven. "It's like binding your souls together."

"Have you ever done it?" Asked Garfield as they approached the coffee room.

"I haven't found anyone that I love to be able to do that." Said Raven.

"I'm in love with you..." Look of shock on Raven's face. "I guess I shouldn't have said that huh?" Said Garfield with a look of sadness. **Great first date and I blew it.**

Raven recovered from her state of shock and said. "I love you too. It's just weird being able to say it without stuff exploding around me."

They walked in hand in hand with goofy smiles plastered on their faces.

-0-

Kory grew bored dancing so she headed out of the club. Standing in the lobby she pulled out her communicator and called Raven. "Friend Raven where are you and Friend Garfield?" She asked.

"In the coffee room." Said Raven.

"I will meet you there." Said Kory.

Walking in she spotted her friends sitting at a table playing a game of chess while drinking from their mugs. "Hello friends. It is so much fun here." Said Kory as she sat down near them.

"Check and mate. Now what were you saying Kory?" Said Garfield as he started to put the pieces away.

"It is fun here yes?" she asked.

"I'm having a blast." Said Garfield.

"So am I. But I'm getting a bit hungry. What say we make our leave of this place and go out to eat." Said Raven as she finished her tea.

"Yeah. We can hit the diner near the tower." Said Garfield.

"The tower is in the middle of the bay, how can a diner be near it." Said Kory.

"I meant. Oh never mind." Said Garfield.

"Hey let's head out." Said Raven as they got up to leave.

-0-

Bob's was a 24 hour diner. Marge the waitress was used to working the third shift. So she expected unique people to come in. So when three members of the Titans came in she wasn't surprised. "Hey guys. Been clubbing I see?"

"Yeah and we finally got Gar to come." Said Raven as she hugged Garfield close to her.

"You all getting the usual?" asked Marge

"Yeah." Said Raven.

"I'll have a tall stack of blueberry pancakes with a order of hash browns with cheese and a coke." Said Garfield.

"Wow that's a tall order for such a skinny fella. You must've been busy." Said Marge as she wrote down his order and handed it to the cook.

"She seems nice." Said Garfield.

"She is. Kory and I have been coming here every time we go out on Friday. I'm just surprised that you suggested it." Said Raven to Garfield.

"Well it's close to home." Said Garfield in a small meek voice.

Raven chuckled at that. Kory sprang up from her seat and headed to the juke box. Raven cupped her head and said. "No, not again."

The air was filled with the sounds of Brittney Spears. Kory then sat back down.

"Her voice is so beautiful." Said Kory as she took a sip of her soda.

"If you think two cats being beaten with a cheese grater is beautiful, then yes her voice is." Said Raven.

Garfield just laughed at that. "That's what I love about you two. You're exact opposite but have such a strong friendship."

"Friend Raven is the best girl friend that I have. She even helps me during the week of blood." Said Kory with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Too much info Kor. LA la la la." Said Garfield with his hands on his ears.

"Kory, remember that stuff like that is between us girls. Because no matter how old the boys get, they are never going to mature." Said Raven as Marge came to the table with their meals.

Kory and Raven each had a bacon swiss burger with a side of hash browns. The only difference was that Kory had a large strawberry and vinalla milkshake.

"Is so good." Said Kory as she took a long pull from her shake.

They sat and ate for a few moments until Garfield stood up and headed to the juke box. The air filled with the song, _I'm Blue _by _Eiffel 65_. Kory squealed with delight and started to dance. Raven shot him a glare but lightened up when he moved closer to her and went to hold her hand. "I had to put on that song."

"I'll gladly suffer through it." Said Raven as she held his hand.

-0-

With the meal finished, they headed out after giving Marge a twenty dollar tip. "What do you want to do now?" Asked Raven as they got into Garfield's car.

"It's three in the morning. I say we go home." Said Garfield trying to stifle a yawn.

"Yes I am sleepy as well." Said Kory.

"Ok to the tower it is." Said Raven.

They headed home.

-0-

The living room was alive with the sound a video game. Raven was surprised at the language coming from the two playing the game. "HA ha ha Dick I've got first. Take that you little cock monkey." Yelled Victor as he stared at the screen.

"Just passed you. Now who's the cum bubble." Yelled Dick as he passed the half cyborg.

Raven looked at Kory and Garfield and said. "And on that note I'm heading to bed." She approached her bed room only to be stopped by a strong green hand.

"Thank you for being my date. Good night." Garfield said as he placed a kiss on her neck then moved his way to her lips.

Author's note:

Well that's it for my little one shot. I hope you liked it and that I did well with Teen Titan characters. If anyone wants to see this become a series just let me know in your reviews. The song Bring me to Life is by Evanescence. Please review and thank you for reading.

Erik


End file.
